


Be as straightforward as possible

by forestofsecrets



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Comedy, Gen, based on Cecil's Face Destiny event in SL
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-12 00:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19554211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forestofsecrets/pseuds/forestofsecrets
Summary: Professor Toki creates an exercise ball with a hidden secret for Cess.





	Be as straightforward as possible

**Author's Note:**

> Based off Cecil's Face Destiny event in Shining Live.
> 
> Drywall dust is the absolute worst.
> 
> Made on 05/13/2018.

Despite spending hours pouring over dictionaries and absorbing every word that was said around him, Cess still had trouble with certain phrases. The more obtuse or colloquial the phrase, the harder it was for Cess to understand. This could be due to the fact that Cess was an android, artificial human, but professor Toki had his own insight. 

That insight was that even if Cess was human, he likely wouldn’t act any different. Some people are just like that. In that way, the professor thought with a smile, Cess was already like a human to him.

And not just any human. An adolescent. A single minded, bratty, teenager. That was Cess. Toki could only sigh as he was reminded of one of Cess’s first accidents, when the android didn’t understand the concept of doors as it was “much simpler” to walk through the walls as he reached his destination quicker. The professor was brushing drywall dust off his lab benches for weeks.

Toki’s eyes scrunched together. These late nights were getting to him. His last one involved perfecting of his most recent inventions, an exercise ball. After an entire night of brainstorming, he had finally settled on the perfect name.

The Inaction Response. Since the goal of the ball was exercise, dropping it would be met with a small explosion. Nothing too harmful but Cess could handle something of that limited magnitude. He was training to be a hero, after all. Toki thought Cess could use further improvements to his stamina, which was one of the driving forces behind the invention.

The rest was just the satisfaction of making things explode. Toki was a simple man.

Of course, Toki didn’t tell Cess the surprise. Heroes had to be ready for anything. What he did tell Cess, though, was how he shouldn’t drop it. Clearly, by the rumble that shook his laboratory approximately five minutes ago, nearly half an hour from when he gave Cess the ball, that Cess did not take his advice.

The professor knew he had about fifteen seconds before Cess would burst in, uninvited, into his lab. Toki sighed once more, taking in the peace while it lasted. He set the tools in his hands down and proceeded to take off his gloves. His lab goggles were pushed up, off his face and then he waited. This round of samples was most likely going to be ruined, it seemed, being as time dependant as they were.

The thumping of approaching footsteps culminated to the door to the lab nearly bring blown off its hinges. Just as Toki calculated, Cess ran into the room. 

“It exploded!” The android’s out of breath exclamation summed up Toki’s thoughts. Cess’s hair was streaked with black; the same marks were found on his face and outfit. Other than the surprise, which was evident by blown pupils, Cess was uninjured. 

Clothing could be washed, Toki mused, and faces wiped. Those were much easier than reconstructing a wall with no damn drywall dust to get in the way. A chuckle worked its way up. “I told you not to drop it, didn’t I?” The amusement in his voice was obvious.

Cess’s eyebrows bunched together because, yes, he did recall the professor telling him that. But the professor negated to mention one very important detail.

The android’s hands flailed in an attempt to convey his frustration; words weren’t his strong suit. “You never told me that it would explode!” Cess’s hands gestured wildly to his face and clothes as if Toki hadn’t noticed them already.

“Ah, ah,” the professor tutted, “I did tell you there would be a response for inaction.” Perhaps Toki was teasing his creation too much but he couldn’t help it. It was in his nature. 

Cess just frowned at the professor’s words. Ah, Cess would never be able to understand the professor’s warped sense of humour. Then, he got an idea.

“Professor, I have a suggestion.”

That suggestion was a name change. The Inaction Response was rebranded as Professor Toki’s Drop-It-and-It-Explodes Lifting Ball. Cess insisted on keeping the professor’s name attached, as proof of who made it. 

Toki was lingering in a hallway, above Cess and the other hero, Lightwing. The professor watched from the shadows as the two exercised with the recently renamed ball.

With the way that Lightwing’s face froze in shock once Cess revealed the name of the ball gave Toki enough of his kicks to consider making the name permanent.

Now, he had rounds of samples to catch up on. Pulling his googles down and taking a fresh pair of gloves from his lab coat, Toki retreated back to his lab.


End file.
